Trapped
by genKi shouJo
Summary: The gang decides to go up to the mountains for the weekend but a huge blizzard forces Heero and Relena to stay in an abandoned cabin together...I suck at summaries. -STOPPED-


Disclaimers- Sue me and die!

__

Trapped

~* Relena's P.O.V *~

"Moshi moshi?" I answered the phone.

"Relena-sama! This is Quatre-kun. How are you?"

I pulled up a chair and happily sat down. " Fine, and you?"

"I'm okay. This weekend we're going to go skiing at the famous resort that was just built. We were wondering is you would like to come and get away from all your work. What do you say?"

"What do you mean we?" I asked.

"Well, there's going to be Duo, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Sally, Dorothy, Wufei, and of course…"

"Heero?" I finished for him.

"Hai! So what do you say? It will be fun. Trust me." 

"Well, I really want to go but…I have a lot of work to finish…"

"Please, just this once…Heero will be there…" Quatre pleaded.

How could I refuse? After all, I really want to see him again. It's been so long. "Well, I guess I can't refuse. Sure. I'll go. When?"

"Duo's on his way to pick you up. Hilde's coming too. They should be there in about 10 minutes."

"NANI? I have to pack!" 

"Well I suggest you hurry then. Ja ne!" 

I slammed the phone down and ran up the stairs and grabbed a duffel bag from under my bag. I began stuffing in the necessities, not caring for the neatness. As soon as the bag couldn't hold any more, I brushed my hair and tied it up into a loose ponytail. I then heard a loud honk from outside and immediately knew it was Duo and Hilde. I stormed back down stairs and grabbed my keys to the house. I sprinted outside and hopped into Duo's car. 

"Jousan, you sure take long to get rea…ITAI!" Duo winced.

Hilde gave a hard tug on his braid and gave him one of her, "Urusai, baka" looks. Duo quickly snapped his mouth shut. Hilde turned to Relena and happily greeted her. "Relena-san, it's been so long. How have you been?"

I gave a small smile. "Fine and you?" "Well, I have been living with Duo and it's been great! Even though he eats and snores like a pig, I still like living with him." Duo turned his eyes off the road and cooed, " Aww…Hilde…that's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me." 

Duo and Hilde leaned in towards each other for a kiss and I turned away. Seeing them two so happy made me kind of…well…jealous. I am nineteen years old and single. How pathetic can my life get? I turned my head back to the lovers and saw a car coming straight our way.

"DUO! THERE'S A CAR COMING AT US!" I screamed alerting him. Duo grabbed the wheel and made a sharp turn, avoiding the close accident. We heard the driver cursing under his breath. Duo and Hilde began to crack up and I was a bit shocked. There we all were, about to die and they're laughing as if it were all some joke? Sometimes, I just to understand them. We continued on the road again and I watched the road closely.

When we reached Quatre-kun's mansion, we all piled out and Duo grabbed my bag. When we reached the door, Quatre greeted me with a friendly smile and welcomed us in. It was huge! His house was even nicer than I remembered it was two years ago. I set my bag down and joined the other guests in the den. Trowa, Catherine, and Dorhthy sat around the coffee table while Wufei, Sally, Duo and Hilde sat on the couch. I guess I wasn't the last to arrive after all. I sat next to Hilde on the couch and Quatre served us drinks and just about anything we wanted.

Everyone had grown so close, even if no one had seen each other in quite awhile. We were all conversing (except for Wufei and Trowa- they listened) about what happened in the past years until the doorbell rang. Qutre jumped up and answered the door. I knew it. I knew it was him…

Heero.

He stood at the doorway in a jean jacket and his cold eyes. He kind of changed, but not so that I couldn't recognize him. I guess that his growth spurt kicked in too. He was a good five foot nine inches now and his wild brown hair was still the same length. I stared and felt a warm flush overcome my face.

"Jousan, if you stare any longer, you'll start to drool." Duo remarked.

I snapped back into reality and looked at my feet. The conversations began again and Heero sat in a seat next to Trowa. Since it was early afternoon, we all decided to eat dinner earlier so that we could pack and leave for the slopes tonight. We all went to a karoake bar and had a really fun time, except Heero and Duo kept on having arm wrestling fights and they kept on arguing over whom was stronger. Just then, it hit me. We were skiing and I had no skiing clothes or equipment. I ran over to Quatre and told him my problem. 

'Relena-sama, calm down. We can always go to a store and pick up some clothes."

"Arigato!" And that's what we did. Since Quatre was the richest Arabic in the world, he was well known as well as I. We were immediately helped and were out in a flash. At about six or seven, we boarded a private jet and took off. I peered out the small window, admiring the beautiful little towns, the wispy clouds and the majestic sunset. It was a gorgeous view and I wanted to imprint it on my mind. Soon enough, we flew above the sky and were on our way to the mountains. I closed my eyes and sat back. I then feel into a deep sleep…

When I woke up, some one was shaking me. I lazily opened my eyes and gave a small yawn and looked up. "Heero…" I said weakly. I was so tired and didn't feel that well and I immediately keeled over again.

()()- Heero's P.O.V -()()

She was so beautiful, even if her hair was all over the place. I didn't know what to do. Everyone already left the plane and Relena's unconscious. I had no other options. I lifted her up and carried her and her bags out. The cold air nipped my skin but it was refreshing. Relena snuggled closer to me for warmth and I continued walking towards our group. When I reached them, there was a limousine waiting for us. We all piled in and drove to our private estate in the thick pine trees of the mountains. 

We all rode in silence because almost everyone was exhausted. We pulled up by a large stone estate, which was covered in fresh snow and icicles. We all groggily walked in and threw our bags into one large pile. I scanned the house for stairs and finally found one. I carried Relena upstairs and looked for an empty room. I opened the one at the end of the hall and gently placed Relena onto the bed. I tucked her in and turned the light off.

~* Relena's P.O.V *~ 

The bright light blinded me for a moment when I awoke. The air was a bit chilly but it wasn't freezing. I gazed outside and saw nothing but white and a pale green. I climbed out of bed and stepped onto the icy floor. I looked out and saw powdered snow and huge pine trees that I usually don't see where I live. I walked downstairs after minutes of searching for the staircase. 

"Ohiyo!" I greeted happily.

"Ohiyo, hime…" Duo said in a girlish voice.

I stared at him with a confused look and Quatre spoke up. " Duo, I don't think she remembers." "Remember what?" I asked. 'Well, last night when we landed, you were asleep and I mean in a DEEP sleep. Heero tried to wake you up but he said that you wouldn't budge so he had to carry you in. Isn't that a Kodak moment?" Duo said sarcastically.

Just then Heero walked in and Duo began to make kissing noises. "BAKA! I AM TRYING TO WAT MY BREAKFAST IN PEACE!" Wufei yelled. Duo then chucked a piece of his pancake at Wufei, but missed and hit Trowa. Trowa got pissed and threw a piece of his toast at Duo but also missed and hit Dorothy. "This is war!" proclaimed Dorothy and everyone began to throw food at each other. Eggs, pancakes, and bacon, oh my! I ducked and covered my head. Heero dove behind the counter and both of us held our positions until we all calmed down. The floor was a dump and so was everyone except for Heero and me. 

"How exhilarating!" Catherine said before going upstairs to wash up. That left Heero and I to clean up the mess. Well, whoop dee-do. I grabbed a broom and began sweeping all the food up and Heero just sat there, watching me clean up. "Well, aren't you going to help?" I asked.

"No. I have better things to do." With that, he left and went upstairs. "He's beginning to act like Wufei!" I finally finished cleaning up and ate my breakfast of scrambled eggs and some orange juice. I quickly ate and ran up to get in my ski clothes. Everyone gathered outside in bulky jackets and layers of winter accessories. I stared up at the clouded sky and watched the clouds darken.

"Okay! We have decided to start a scavenger hunt. But not just any scavenger hunt…Each and EVERY ONE of us will pair up with someone and they will have to find a cabin that is hidden in the mountains. The last two people who reach the cabin will have consequences. NOW EVERYONE PICK A PARTNER!" Duo screamed. Dorothy immediately latched onto Quatre and Hilde attached herself to Duo. Sally happily chose a reluctant Wufei and Trowa and Catherine went together. That left Heero and me.

"Well, buddy. Have fun with Relena."

Everybody left and Heero and I began to follow a map that was given to us. We headed out in the soft snow and I followed him, pretty sure he knew what he was doing. We walked and walked in silence until it was late afternoon. "Do you want to stop for lunch?" Heero asked me in a deep, monotone voice. "Hai…" I nervously responded. We stopped under a pine tree and I sat down on the damp ground. I really didn't care. I was too tired to care. I sighed and pulled out my water bottle and took a long sip.

Then, a small white flake fluttered down onto my nose. Snow. Several more flakes soon followed. I peered up at Heero and he was also looking up. "There's going to be a blizzard," he mumbled. "Nani?" I was shocked to find out that we were going to be stuck in the middle of a huge snowstorm. "Relena, get up. We have to find shelter. Now." Heero seemed so calm in times of crisis. That's one of the qualities I was fond of. I jumped to my feet and stuffed my water bottle away in my backpack.

Heero began to speed walk as the snow and winds grew stronger. I was beginning to feel scared, a little doubtful maybe. "Relena, over there." He pointed at a shabby old cabin that looked like it was about to fall. I was out of options. Either stay in the blizzard or go into an old abandoned cabin. Tough call. The snow was unbearable, as well as the gusting wind. Heero and I ran into the cabin and shook the snow off. I rubbed my arms to keep warm but it wasn't doing much good. Not in a dark cabin in the middle of a blizzard. What was I going to do? I didn't want to freeze to death and I don't think Heero wants to either. That didn't matter. Mother Nature was going at full force…

()()- Heero's P.O.V –()()

I looked at the concerned look on her face and began to worry and tried not to show it on my face. Not even I, Mr. Perfect Soldier knew what to do…

What did you think? Please r/r and NO FLAMERZ! Arigato!


End file.
